


Невыносимый

by InTheKettle



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 13:25:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17081102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheKettle/pseuds/InTheKettle
Summary: Занавесочная история о тяжелом времени в "Манчестер Юнайтед"





	1. I

После игры была традиционная головомойка, которая переросла в обвинения одного только Погба во всех смертных грехах - ничего нового. Поль уже даже почти не слушал, воспринимая слова Моуриньо, как шум прибоя или стук капель дождя по подоконнику. Ему было неинтересно. И он, и команда успели выучить чем именно недоволен тренер и могли воспроизвести тираду вплоть до интонации и характерных словечек. Наконец Моуриньо выдохся, кивнул команде, погрозил пальцем Полю и вышел из раздевалки. Поль в ответ на привычно усталые взгляды коллег лишь развел руками - мол, а я-то что поделать могу?

Команда была на его стороне. Негласно, конечно, иначе все бы они лишились места в стартовом составе - для Моуриньо в бешенстве не было ничего невозможного, - но так или иначе Поль знал о поддержке сокомандников. Это его согревало, хотя Мино говорил ему не слишком уж увлекаться дружбой - он вел продолжительные переговоры с “Ювентусом” и итальянцы были готовы принять его на борт как только, так сразу. Поль не обольщался этими сказками, он всегда был больше сосредоточен на “здесь и сейчас”, тем более, когда происходило что-то интересное. Противостояние с тренером вовсе не раздражало его, как нагнетали журналисты, а казалось чем-то забавным, на что можно пожаловаться друзьям, театрально закатывая глаза.

На самом деле Моуриньо не так уж бесил Поля. Вот что работа у них разладилась, да и сам тренер стал каким-то дерганным - еще больше, чем обычно, - это да, напрягало. А пикировки, которые частично утекали в прессу с отмашки безумного тренера скорее добавляли перца в скучную рутину тренировок. 

Поль уже хотел было насвистывая пойти в душ, когда почувствовал, как кто-то тронул его за плечо. Он обернулся и встретился глазами с уставшим Ромелу Лукаку.

\- Эм, тебе что-нибудь нужно?

\- Поговори с тренером, - веско сказал Ромелу.

У Поля от удивления аж рот приоткрылся. 

\- Чего? Что я ему скажу? Да он меня и слушать не станет, он же меня ненавидит!

\- Ты знаешь, что это не так. Он просто места себе не находит, вот и бесится.

\- Ну а я причем?

\- Поговори с ним, извинись, скажи, что исправишься - придумай что-нибудь! Он сейчас зациклился на тебе - и тебе играть не даст, и нас задолбает. 

Поль поморщился и хотел было как-то свести все в шутку, но заметил, что Ромелу убийственно серьезен, а из-за его спины как-то странно поглядывают сокомандники.

\- То есть, в проблемах команды ты тоже меня обвиняешь? - ощетинился Поль.

\- Этого я не говорил. А вот то, что только ты можешь повлиять на тренера - факт.

\- Да почему я?!

\- Да потому что он вокруг тебя крышей поехал! - не выдержал обычно спокойный Матич и всплеснул руками. - Погба то, Погба сё, Погба не дорабатывает, Погба показывает отличные результаты. Остальные могут хоть колесом в штрафной ходить, а все бестолку. Ой, ладно, дело твое, не хочешь - забей.

Поль чувствовал себя немного неловко - на спасителя команды от сумасбродного тренера он не тянул никак. Моуриньо бросало в крайности всегда, сколько он его знал: утром он был всем доволен и все у него были сплошь умницами и редкими талантами, а вечером уже бушевал на пресс-конференции, рассказывая что ему не покупают “нормальных” игроков. Как с ним прикажете разговаривать? 

Но ради команды он пообещал, что сходит в логово к дракону. Ответом ему был одобрительный гул и даже изможденный матчем Давид улыбнулся. Окей, обещание того стоило, но серьезно, о чем он будет говорить?

***

Таким образом Поль оказался перед кабинетом тренера. С напутствием от Лукаку и ласковым пинком от всех остальных. Поль не был трусом и с неприятными ситуациями любил разбираться сразу же, не откладывая на потом и не маясь сомнениями, а потому решительно постучался в дверь и сразу же вошел, толком не вслушиваясь в ответ.

Моуриньо сидел за столом разглядывая что-то под большой лампой едва ли не с лупой. Он приподнял голову, на лице его мелькнуло удивление и он выпрямился в кресле, стараясь выглядеть внушительнее.

\- Погба? Ты что здесь забыл? Я думал, ты уже давно дома, или в клубе, или где ты там проводишь свое свободное время.

Поль с трудом удержался от того, чтобы закатить глаза, но не съязвить не смог.

\- Обычно в парикмахерской. Я хотел поговорить с вами. Можно?

\- Ну, ты уже вошел, так что…

\- Я хотел извиниться.

У Моуриньо округлились глаза. Поль же просто не успел придумать ничего получше - повторил как попугайчик слова Лукаку, да и все.

\- За что же, интересно узнать?

\- Ну, в последнее время у нас с вами, как это… не очень получалось. На поле. И вне его. Мне хотелось бы исправить всё… То есть, сначала извиниться, да.

Тренер сердито поджал губы. Ромелу-Ромелу, ты ведь не знал о чем просишь, наивный ты парень? На Моуриньо где сядешь, там и слезешь, и Поль чувствовал, что по итогам этого разговора как ни крути на следующую игру слезет прямиком на лавку.

\- У нас были разногласия, да. Но я не возьму в толк о чем ты говоришь и за что именно извиняешься. За то, что на поле теряешь мяч столько раз, что даже я со счета сбился? За то, что на тренировках валяешь дурака, вместо того, чтобы заниматься? За то, что на тактических занятиях рубишься под столом в он-лайн игру на мобильном - не делай такое удивленное лицо, я все вижу! Или за то, что сливаешь состав на игру на каком-нибудь своем анонимном форуме?

Поль вспыхнул.

\- Да никому не нужны ваши составы, кроме трех безумных журналистов - таких же повернутых, как и вы! И они уже просто угадывают, потому что у них крыша поехала!

Моуриньо угрожающе привстал над столом, упираясь в него руками.

\- То есть, это ты так извиняться пришел?

\- Ой, да перед вами извинишься! С вами даже нормально говорить нельзя, о чем я только думал.

\- Правильно, Погба, думать ты не умеешь, но я надеялся, что хотя бы твое чутье игры пригодится нам и с этим можно будет работать. От тебя же пользы, как от тренировочного конуса!

\- Да сами вы тренировочный конус! - оскорбился Поль.

\- Я на тебя жалобу напишу руководству клуба!

\- Ой, да хоть английской королеве, тот же эффект!

\- Следующие три игры проведешь на скамейке запасных!

Поль предполагал, что все придет именно к этому, но все равно было обидно. Не настолько, чтобы уйти из кабинета хлопнув дверью на весь этаж, но настолько чтобы подлететь поближе к тренеру и выкрикнуть что-нибудь ему прямо в лицо. В этот момент случилось нечто странное. Их с тренером все еще разделял массивный письменный стол, Поль никогда бы не поднял на Моуриньо руку - все-таки псих здесь не он, - но увидел на чужом лице какой-то трудно определимый страх. Моуриньо замер на месте и сверлил его взглядом, тяжело дыша. Когда Поль заметил, что взгляд тренера то и дело задерживается на его губах, у него появилась одна идея. Еще более безумная, чем все происходящее до этого.

Он стал медленно обходить стол с правой стороны, Моуриньо вздрогнул и начал пятиться, не разрывая зрительного контакта. Мысли в голове Поля проносились ракетами: неужто все было так очевидно? Сокомандники знали или отправили его наугад? Нет, в их среде бывали случаи тренерского фаворитизма, случались и краши игроков на тренеров, и в обратную сторону, но чтобы на него… Чтобы Жозе…

Поль не испытывал ужаса или отвращения. Он прекрасно относился к сексуальным меньшинствам, хоть и сам был скорее по девушкам. Мог заглядеться на интересного парня, но не более, полностью гетеросексуальных людей не бывает, ведь так? Но он никогда не думал, что кто-то из парней может запасть на него. Точнее, парни-то ладно, а вот сейчас что делать?

Жозе продолжал пятиться, с ужасом глядя на Поля, а тот и не думал останавливаться. Его охватило банальное любопытство - а что будет, если?..

\- Погба, стой. Остановись. Поль! 

На мгновение на лице Жозе мелькнуло такое отчаяние, что Поль просто не смог не подчиниться. Мучить тренера не входило в его планы. Он замер на месте и поднял руки пустыми ладонями вперед.

\- Всё, стою.

Несколько секунд они сверлили друг друга взглядом, понятия не имея что делать дальше. Первым пришел в себя Жозе. Он кашлянул, завозился, поправил пиджак и отошел от Поля еще на приличное расстояние, на всякий случай.

\- Гм, Погба, значит, ты сказал всё, что хотел?

Поля почему-то вдруг покинули все силы, он просто кивнул и пожал плечами.

\- Можешь идти, я тебя не задерживаю.

\- Да. До-свиданья.

Когда Поль вышел из кабинета, у него даже начала немного кружится голова. Завтра он прижмет Лукаку к стенке… и ничего ему не скажет. Ага, еще чего не хватало.

***

Ночью Поль плохо спал. Его мучили мысли без ответа: насколько давно это у Жозе, насколько серьезно и почему он сам настолько слепой? А еще, насколько далеко они могли бы зайти, если бы Поль все-таки коснулся его губ. Судя по панике в глазах Жозе - ни насколько.

Уснуть удалось только когда он решил, что завтра непременно поедет на тренировку пораньше. Утром он вскочил еще раньше будильника, быстро поел и полетел на базу. Только переодевшись в форму и он почувствовал себя чуть лучше. Он медленно побежал вокруг тренировочного поля, разогреваясь. Из здания вышел какой-то помощник - стоял далеко, не разглядеть, - Поль махнул ему рукой и насладился воображаемым шоком на лице неузнанного человека. Второй, кто вышел из здания, кажется, держал у уха телефон и кому-то докладывал во сколько Погба приехал тренироваться. По крайней мере, ему хотелось так думать.

Постепенно на поле начали подтягиваться ребята. Все были дружелюбны, но напрямую про тренера спросил только Давид.

\- Ну как прошло?

\- Да черт его знает. Вроде поговорили, а вроде и нет.

\- Я так и думал. Попробовать стоило. Ты молодец, спасибо.

Поль кивнул и пошел за мячом.

Когда на тренировке появился Жозе, Поль его сразу увидел, но не перестал чеканить мяч. Тот о чем-то шушукался с тренером по физподготовке и ассистентом. Потом он покрутился на месте, делая вид, что не знает за что взяться, а затем решительно направился в сторону Поля.

\- Доброе утро, Погба. Я хотел бы сразу извиниться за вчерашнее, чтобы между нами не было недомолвок. Я вел себя недопустимо и не должен был на тебя кричать.

\- Да ничего, босс, я все понимаю. Извинения приняты, - Поль спрятал усмешку, заметив как немного дернулся Жозе от слова “босс”. То есть, даже так?

\- Нет, я правда ценю, что ты сам пришел и… Я не считаю тебя тренировочным конусом.

Поль рассмеялся и едва не уронил мяч с ноги, но все-таки удержал.

\- Приятно слышать, босс.

\- Ну-ну, сейчас разминка, а потом работа в парах.

Поль широко улыбнулся и показал тренеру большой палец. Была какая-то недосказанность, возможно, им даже стоило обняться. В “Ювентусе” Аллегри обнимал всех желающих и это не казалось странным, хотя сейчас Поль был готов пересмотреть свои взгляды. Они с Моуриньо снова молчали, но теперь в их молчании не было ненависти.

Жозе снова отмер первым. Он неловко потрепал Поля по плечу и развернулся к другим игрокам. Поль отправил мяч высоко в воздух и принял на голову. Какой там “Ювентус”, когда тут было так интересно.


	2. II

Стоило предположить, что человек с таким взрывным темпераментом так хорошо целуется. Жозе позволял Полю проявлять инициативу, углублять поцелуй и двигаться так, как ему хочется, но в какой-то момент мог резко укусить за нижнюю губу или схватить за шею и отстраниться. Поль подозревал, что у Жозе есть какой-то пунктик на его губах. И на доминировании. И он все еще был абсолютно сумасшедшим. Ничего из вышеперечисленного Поля не смущало.

Впервые они поцеловались все в том же тренерском кабинете. На эмоциях после очередной такой-сякой ничьей и банально потому что там не было камер, спасибо кое-чьей паранойе. Жозе сам притянул его к себе и сам же оттолкнул. Поль тогда ничего не успел почувствовать, даже учитывая, что он ждал этого момента с тех пор, как понял что вообще между ними происходит. Он застыл столбом и неверяще прижал пальцы к губам, пытаясь вспомнить было ли фантомное касание или нет. Тут как с автоголом, никогда нельзя сказать наверняка, а было или нет засчитывает арбитр.

Жозе поднял на него тоскливый взгляд:

\- Мы не должны этого делать.

\- Почему? - удивился Поль. - Мы уже взрослые дееспособные люди, полностью отвечающие за свои действия.

\- Вот именно. Такие действия недопустимы.

\- Только не говорите мне, что вы гомофоб - не поверю.

\- Я женат.

\- Я не собираюсь уводить вас из семьи и вообще ни на что не претендую, кроме капли внимания. - Поль заметил, как Жозе конвульсивно дернул плечом и попробовал надавить. - Вы же хотите этого. И я хочу.

Жозе предсказуемо взорвался и замахал руками, прямо как когда не шла игра, или они летели 3-0.

\- Да что ты можешь знать о желаниях, мальчишка!

\- Я знаю, что нравлюсь вам, а вы мне, так почему не попробовать…

\- Ты что, не понимаешь, что такие отношения между нами неприемлемы? Ты - игрок, мой подчиненный и подопечный, я - твой тренер, связь между нами… Если всё вскроется…

\- Я не побегу рассказывать об этом на каждом углу, как и обо всем, что происходит внутри команды, - с нажимом сказал Поль.

\- Даже если не вскроется. Я отвечаю за тебя. Я твое начальство. Улавливаешь?

Поль взял паузу на обдумывание сказанного.

\- То есть, вы готовы подождать до того момента, когда нас обоих отсюда уволят?

Тренер побагровел, брови взлетели вверх, а кулаки сжались. Поль уже давно замечал, что ни у кого не получается выводить Жозе из спокойнейшего состояния в режим Халка за две секунды, только у него.

\- Пошел вон! - заорал Жозе.

\- Я не то хотел сказать! Ну вы же все поняли на самом деле!

\- Вон! Быстро!

Поль вылетел за дверь от греха подальше, но прикрыл ее аккуратно и отошел недалеко. Немного подумав, он сел прямо на пол и достал телефон с наушниками. В самом деле, если он опять скажет команде, что поругался с тренером, Лукаку и Де Хеа опять отправят его извиняться, так зачем тратить на это время?

***

После этого Жозе еще немного метался, договариваясь со своими внутренними демонами. Они то целовались в подтрибунке, то не подходили друг к другу ближе чем на пять метров. Поль видел, как тренера буквально разрывает от противоречивых чувств, ему самому было больно смотреть на всё это, но он не вмешивался. Не пытался даже спровоцировать контакт, хотя бы потому что не знал как. Флиртовать он умел еще хуже, чем брать разбег для пенальти. К тому же он понятия не имел, что так сильно понравилось Жозе в нем, а потому справедливо решил не дергаться и вести себя как обычно.

Вместо этого Поль занялся тем, чего от него так давно ждал тренер - работал и не выделывался. На общих занятиях он сливался с командой, на тактических разборах отключал телефон и доводил до нервного тика помощников, когда приезжал на тренировки пораньше. Жозе это никак не комментировал. Казалось, что именно на исправившуюся дисциплину Погба ему наплевать.

Это случилось после одной из тяжело давшихся побед; Жозе закончил речь в раздевалке и кивнул Полю, чтобы тот зашел к нему позже. Команда проводила его сочувственными взглядами - Поль честно оттарабанил девяносто шесть минут игры, работал без дураков и совершенно не заслужил очередной головомойки. Сам Поль с трудом подавил улыбку - похоже, все думали, что тренер решил окончательно выжить его из клуба.

Поль сам не понял как так получилось, в один момент они просто целовались, а в другой он уже прижимал намертво вцепившегося в него Жозе к его письменному столу и был готов к любому развитию событий. Ну, почти к любому. Жозе снова отстранился первым, взглянул на него безумными глазами и взял за шею, надавливая совсем немного. От усталости после матча и возбуждения Поль плохо соображал, но понимал, что Жозе вышвырнет его из кабинета в считанные секунды.

\- Пожалуйста, не отталкивайте меня сейчас, - тихо прошептал он.

Жозе судорожно вздохнул, на мгновение отстранил его от себя, а потом ухватил за край толстовки и решительно потянул ткань вверх. Поль понятливо избавился от ненужного предмета одежды, потянулся было к пуговицам чужой рубашки и предсказуемо получил по рукам. Жозе толкнул его в сторону кожаного дивана - еще одного уродливого предмета мебели в тренерском кабинете, в пару к столу. Поль зашипел, прикоснувшись голой спиной к скрипучей коже, но не успел и что-то сказать, как Жозе опустился перед ним на колени.

Вероятно, следующие пять секунд, пока тренер расстегивал ему брюки и приспускал белье выпали у Поля из памяти. Очнулся он только когда его член накрыли теплые губы. Поль замер, вцепившись в скрипучую обивку дивана, чтобы ненароком не сделать лишнее движение. Он вообще был не уверен, что всё это ему не чудится. Жаркий рот там, внизу, неожиданно умелый язык, и потемневший взгляд Жозе - разве могло это быть реальностью? Поль застонал и бездумно попытался толкнуться вперед, но его крепко держали за бедра не позволяя делать лишние движения. Поль застонал уже громче и выругался на французском - а что ему еще было делать?

Это не продлилось долго, это было бы слишком. Поль, почувствовав, что он уже близко, попытался сквозь стоны пробормотать предупреждение и Жозе его понял - тут же отстранился и дальше помог рукой. Кажется, глядя на то, как Жозе облизывает покрасневшие мокрые губы Поль и кончил.

Жозе встал за салфетками, вытер руку себе, а потом посмотрел на Поля диким взглядом. Поль даже не представлял, как он выглядит со стороны, но надеялся, что достаточно привлекательно, чтобы его не вышвырнули из кабинета уже сейчас. Он не испытывал угрызений совести за то, что произошло, ему даже не казалось, что случилось что-то неправильное. А вот Жозе, судя по всему, опять одолели такие мысли.

\- Гм, вот, салфетки, если что-то не так, извини... - Жозе поднял с пола его толстовку и замер, не зная, что с ней делать.

\- Эй. Все в порядке, - Поль заметил, что у Жозе все еще стоит. - Помочь тебе?

\- А? Что? Это так, пустяки…

\- Жозе. Иди сюда. 

Вопреки здравому смыслу, тренер послушался и сел на диван рядом с Полем. Тот сначала отобрал у него толстовку, снова выкидывая ее куда-то в сторону, а потом придвинулся ближе и наконец поцеловал первым. Поцелуй был солёным, а Жозе в его руках полностью обмякшим и принявшим свою участь. Поль мог касаться его где-угодно и такая свобода пьянила почище предыдущих месяцев неопределенности.

Поль расстегнул брюки Жозе, коснулся члена через белье и поднял пытливый взгляд. Что ж, отныне растерянный Жозе, прикусивший губу в ожидании - его любимый Жозе.

\- Как ты хочешь? Я должен что-нибудь знать о том, что тебе нравится, прежде, чем мы начнем?

Жозе закатил глаза и раздраженно покачал головой.

\- Молодежь и ваши разговорчики во время секса, которые сбивают весь настрой. 

\- Хм, не похоже, чтобы твой настрой куда-то делся.

\- Просто сделай уже что-нибудь и покончим с этим.

\- Покончим? 

Жозе замер, запутавшись в собственных эмоциях в который раз за этот вечер. Поль улыбнулся краем губ, а затем лизнул собственную ладонь. Под обалдевшим взглядом тренера он бесстыдно облизал каждый палец, а потом опустил руку вниз и занялся его членом. 

Что ж, как и ожидалось, ничего нового, противного и тем более страшного в том, чтобы подрочить другому не было. Поль лишь чутко отслеживал реакции Жозе - учащенное дыхание, вспотевшие виски, сомкнутые губы, - чтобы знать в каком темпе и как двигать рукой. Жозе снова пытался куда-то уйти от него, то и дело закрывал глаза, давил стоны и отворачивал лицо. Поль придвинулся поближе, коснулся его щеки носом, а потом мазнул губами по виску.

\- Расслабься. Я хочу, чтобы тебе было хорошо.

\- Знаешь, разговоры во время секса не твой конёк.

Поль рассмеялся и решил, что и вправду, не его. И вместо болтовни снова завладел губами Жозе. Тот измученно простонал ему в рот и сам начал подаваться навстречу ласкающей руке. После того, как он кончил, Жозе не отстранился, а Поль не отпускал его, не решаясь портить хрупкий момент. Они полу-лежали на противном скрипучем диване, но это ощущалось как самое правильное место за последние несколько недель. 

К Полю вернулась способность ясно мыслить, впрочем, мысли в голове крутились какие-то странные. Судя по минету, Жозе делал это не впервые. Был ли у него многолетний любовник, или, может, Погба не первый звездный игрок, оказавшийся с ним на одном… диване? Было ли у него с Роналду и, что самое интересное, с Гвардиолой? Это многое бы объяснило.

\- Руку хотя бы вытри, - пробормотал Жозе.

Поль непонимающе моргнул и посмотрел на свою испачканную ладонь.

\- Только попробуй вылизать.

Поль хмыкнул, но все-таки послушался. 

\- Вы, старшее поколение, такие странные…

\- О, ну надо же, уже заговорил о возрасте, - Жозе привел себя в порядок и попытался встать, но снова оказался в руках Поля.

\- Во-первых, про возраст первым упомянул ты. А во-вторых, расслабься. Ничего ужасного не произошло. Я не жалею.

Просившееся с языка “А ты?” Поль благоразумно проглотил. Жозе тяжело вздохнул и действительно расслабился в его объятии.

\- Почему с тобой так сложно, Погба. Я уже все варианты взаимодействия с тобой перепробовал. Орешь - как об стену горох. Игнорируешь - тебе тем более всё равно. Отчитываешь при всех - никакого стыда. Штрафуешь за лень на тренировках - да как будто тебя это беспокоит.

Поль потерся носом об ухо Жозе и насмешливо фыркнул.

\- Быть может, сейчас все наладится?

\- О, не думай, что ты получишь какие-то привилегии из-за… этого. Если будешь играть так, как играл три игры до этой, то снова сядешь у меня на скамейку.

\- Так точно, босс.

\- И не беси меня!

\- Босс, - Поль выдохнул прямо в ухо специально, понимая, какой эффект это произведет на Жозе, но дальше говорил серьезно: - Все будет так, как ты захочешь. Я серьезно. Ты здесь главный, все такое. Я не прошу ничего сверх того, что ты можешь мне предложить. Личное пространство, у нас, то есть у молодежи это ценно. И никто ничего не узнает, клянусь.

Жозе снова тяжело вздохнул.

\- Откуда ж ты взялся на мою голову такой, Поль…

Поль пожал плечами, хотел было брякнуть “из Ювентуса”, но придержал язык. Второй раз за этот вечер, да еще и в разговоре с тренером - рекорд!

\- Единственное, о чем хотел бы попросить.

\- Да?..

\- Давай в следующий займемся сексом нормально, в кровати? Я, может, и молод, но в этом деле предпочитаю олд-скул…

Жозе прикрыл лоб ладонью и расхохотался. 

\- Какой же ты невыносимый.

\- Но со мной весело? - уточнил Поль.

\- Вот уж не то слово!


	3. III

Поль сам не знал от чего он проснулся посреди ночи. Вокруг было темно и тихо, ему вроде бы ничего не снилось и телефон молчал, заброшенный черти-куда. Совершенно непонятно, что могло разбудить его. Хотя… Поль почувствовал прикосновение. Легчайшее и почти неощутимое, кто-то осторожно касался его кончиками пальцев словно не решаясь на большее. Чужие пальцы вычерчивали несмелый путь по плечу и тут же исчезали, не переходя на грудь, в объятие или тем более ниже. В самом жесте было что-то такое интимное и одновременно безысходное, что Поль решил не притворяться спящим.

\- Ты мог бы просто разбудить меня, если тебе было нужно, - лениво сказал он, не оборачиваясь.

Жозе замер, но оставил ладонь у него на бицепсе.

\- Нет. Извини. Спи дальше, у меня всё в порядке.

\- Ага, - Поль перевернулся на спину и закинул руки за голову, потягиваясь в кровати во весь рост. 

Он знал, что Жозе нравится его тело - в конце-то концов, не вздорный характер и лень на тренировках были в нем привлекательными. Ну, или тренер оказался редким извращенцем, еще большим, чем все думали. Сам Поль не знал, что думать об их… отношениях? Связи? Ему было хорошо, Жозе вроде бы тоже успокоился. О дальнейшем не стоило и заговаривать.

Ладонь Жозе медленно переместилась с плеча на грудь и еще более медленно начала спускаться вниз. Поль наблюдал за этим из-под опущенных ресниц. Жозе был так сосредоточен, хмурил брови, как будто пытаясь растолковать новую схему не мог подобрать точный перевод слова.

\- Это всё твое, знаешь, - тихо пробормотал Поль, ощущая мурашки на голой коже.

\- Что? - Жозе поднял на него удивленный взгляд.

\- Я. Принадлежу тебе душой и телом. В данный момент. Ты можешь брать всё, что тебе хочется, я говорил об этом.

\- Не говори того, что не имеешь в виду на самом деле, - пробормотал Жозе.

\- Да нет же, ты не понимаешь. Сейчас мы оба принадлежим “Манчестер Юнайтед”, моя душа здесь и она твоя. И тело тоже, получается твое.

\- Хм. Ты знаешь, что такое “магическое мышление”?

\- Понятия не имею.

\- Я почему-то так и думал, - Жозе оставил короткий дразнящий поцелуй рядом с его соском. - Все ритуалы на удачу перед матчами, все приметы, всё, на что мы не можем повлиять, но все равно делаем в надежде на “а вдруг?” и есть магическое мышление. И то, что ты говоришь, тоже. Никто не принадлежит никому кроме самого себе. 

\- А Богу?

\- Спорный вопрос.

\- Потрясающий диалог для двух часов ночи.

Жозе немного нервно улыбнулся и Поль, потянувшийся было к его губам, просто клюнул его в щеку.

\- А ты почему не спишь? Что-то не так?

\- Когда у нас что-то было “так”, - проворчал Жозе.

\- В прошлом году?

\- Поль, не беси меня.

На этот раз Поль рассмеялся и притянул к себе Жозе за подбородок. Он догадывался, какие мысли могут бродить в буйной тренерской голове и уже знал, что бывало, ночами Жозе не спит вообще. Но со своей стороны сделать ничего не мог, кроме самого простого. Они долго, со вкусом целовались, Поль подтянул левую ногу к себе и как бы невзначай потерся бедром о уже вставший член Жозе.

\- Ммм, какое коварство, решил избавиться от тренера нетривиальным способом - затрахать до смерти.

Поль рассмеялся.

\- Чтобы до смерти, тут моего таланта не хватит, но я надеюсь измотать тебя достаточно, чтобы ты мог поспать.

Они встретились взглядами и Полю показалось, что у Жозе на лице быстро промелькнуло что-то странное.

\- Что ж, давай попробуем. Смазку подай.

***  
В этот раз Жозе выдернул его из тренировки в зале. Это было весьма необычно, но Поль не удивился - мало ли что, вдруг что-то связанное с рабочими процессами. Когда он вошел, Жозе нервно курсировал по кабинету, едва не заламывая руки. Поль оценил обстановку:

\- Что, звонили из “Ювентуса”?

Жозе остановился и посмотрел на него, как на умалишенного.

\- Нет. Почему должны звонить из “Ювентуса”? Ты переходишь к ним?

\- Нет, потому и говорю, что вроде бы не должны звонить.

Несколько секунд Жозе сверлил его взглядом, а потом махнул рукой.

\- Ты меня с ума сведешь, Погба. Я позвал тебя, чтобы наконец сказать кое-что. Решить вопрос. Между нами. Мы должны прекратить это.

Поль стоял и моргал как дурак, не в силах уточнить о чем вообще речь. Жозе сжалился над ним и продолжил:

\- Мы должны закончить наши отношения. Вернуться к прежней модели. Не буду говорить “давай останемся друзьями”, не тот случай, но давай попробуем вернуться в рамки “игрок-тренер”.

\- Что я сделал не так?

Жозе удивленно моргнул.

\- Ты? Нет, ничего, я просто… пользуюсь своим правом прекратить наши встречи.

-Ты трус, - слова вырвались у Поля рефлекторно, он пожалел о сказанном в ту же секунду, но не собирался забирать их обратно.

Ему было так больно. Больнее, чем когда Жозе орал на него на тренировках или отчитывал перед всей командой, или специально оставлял на скамейке. Он сам не знал, на что надеялся. Он знал, что это не продлится долго, но не хотел чтобы это заканчивалось так.

Жозе тем временем сурово насупил брови и снова вошел в образ жесткого тренера.

\- Позволь спросить, чем продиктовано такое обвинение? Ты с самого начала ясно обозначил условия: ты согласен на все, что я готов предложить. Тебе, мол, ничего не надо и вообще ситуация максимально не обязывающая нас ни к чему. Ну вот, я забираю свое предложение. Только и всего.

\- Окей, пусть так. Но почему сейчас?

\- Потому что так будет лучше.

\- Для кого?

\- Для команды.

\- А, ну тогда ладно.

\- Поль, послушай…

Поль поднял руки в защитном жесте.

\- Не надо. Я всё понял. Ты свободен от этих отношений, все вернулось на круги своя. Я могу идти обратно в зал?

Жозе кивнул и отвернулся к окну. Поль горько усмехнулся и вышел за дверь. Он не прошел много и остановился снова почти на том же месте, где когда-то сидел и слушал музыку, чтобы поймать выходившего из кабинета Жозе и помириться с ним. Странно, но несмотря на все случившееся, Поль ощущал себя отвергнутым. Как будто он первый заварил всю эту кашу и ему в итоге отказали. 

Невыносимо хотелось поговорить с кем-нибудь. Даже не вдаваясь в подробности, а просто так, абстрактно, по душам, с использованием приемов типа “один мой друг” и так далее. Быстро перебрав всех друзей и знакомых мысленно, Поль понял, что не может никому довериться. О команде и речи ни шло, про этих до сих пор было непонятно в курсе ли они, или отправили его тогда на разговор исключительно от безысходности. У всех друзей были свои проблемы - кто женился, кто разводился, кто ждал очередного прибавления. Пожалуй, единственный кто мог бы без вопросов выслушать Поля (да и не только его) был Н’голо, но вот тут можно было уже заранее представить его укоризненный взгляд. Вряд ли святой Канте одобрил бы интрижку с тренером, который к тому же еще и женат. Шокировать его и падать в его глазах на дно не хотелось.

Поль тряхнул головой и медленно побрел по коридору. Как-нибудь рассосется.

***

\- Что у тебя с тренером?

Опять Лукаку. Боже, это уже начинало походить на дурацкий ситком.

\- А что у меня с тренером? - спросил Поль безразличным тоном.

\- Раньше вы хотя бы на тренировках общались, а теперь даже в одном помещении стараетесь не находиться.

\- Удивительная наблюдательность, Ромелу, молодец, а теперь дай мне позаниматься.

\- А смысл, если он тебя в состав не ставит?

\- Значит, так лучше для команды. 

\- Да что ты говоришь! Мы не команда, мы разрозненный набор людей, который вынужден позориться каждую неделю.

Поль поймал мяч и крутанул его на пальце, как баскетбольный.

\- Ладно, а от меня ты что хочешь? Чтобы я еще раз пошел с ним поговорил? Я ходил - и вот результат. Нихрена не вышло. А теперь, будь добр, отвали.

\- Ты не прав, Поль.

\- Может быть. Но я очень устал разгребать чужое дерьмо в голове.

Ромелу покачал головой и наконец отошел. Поль заметил, что с другого конца тренировочного газона на них внимательно смотрит Жозе. Что было у него в голове? Быть может, очередные теории заговора? Да уже плевать, Господи, не его проблемы. Поль подумал, что надо будет позвонить Мино и прижать его к стенке, выяснить, что там на самом деле с “Ювентусом”. Видимо, кто-то из них с Жозе должен будет уйти, вдвоем им в одном клубе не ужиться.


	4. Эпилог

В тот день у Поля всё пошло наперекосяк. Не прозвенел будильник и он позорно проспал, как какой-нибудь школьник. Любимая кофемашина сломалась и кофе пришлось варить в старой турке, что тоже закончилось не очень хорошо для него и плиты. Когда Поль наконец выехал на тренировку, он опаздывал так, что уже мог заранее оплатить штраф клубу стоя в пробке. Он быстро пролистнул ленту инстаграма, запостил новое фото со вчерашнего мероприятия от “Адидас” и сосредоточился на дороге.

На базе было почему-то шумно и как-то нервно. Все бегали туда-сюда и Поль не мог выловить никого, чтобы спросить что вообще происходит. Наконец остановил одну из помощниц, которая выглядела наиболее вменяемой и получил в ответ недоуменный взгляд:

\- А вы не знаете? Вам не сообщили?

\- Что мне должны были сообщить? 

\- Мистера Моуриньо уволили. Вчера. А сегодня об этом сообщили ему. Он уже уехал.

Поль застыл на месте и первым делом крепко выругался.

\- Как давно он уехал? 

\- Около получаса назад.

Поль выругался еще раз и побежал к выходу. В дверях он столкнулся с Давидом, который чуть придержал его на бегу.

\- Воу-воу, ты куда?

\- К тренеру. Бывшему. Прикроешь? Или ладно, я сегодня и так облажался, можешь не прикрывать.

Давид отпустил его и отступил на два шага.

\- Вечером мы едем в больницу, помнишь? Хоть туда не опоздай.

Поль кивнул и побежал дальше. В машине он проверил телефон - его пост был удален пиарщиками, но интернет всё увидел и запомнил. У него уже висели непрочитанными несколько гневных сообщений от пресс-службы клуба. 

\- Ну конечно, а смс-рассылку вам сделать тяжело, - прошипел Поль телефону и тут же осознал, насколько жалко и глупо это всё выглядит. 

На подступах к отелю у него включился мозг, ну или какие-то его важные части точно, поэтому приметную машину он бросил на парковке у супермаркета, а последний квартал преодолел пешком. Поль очень боялся, что по пути его поймает какой-нибудь залетный папарацци и ему влетит от клуба, но еще больше он боялся не успеть. Он даже не знал, что хотел сказать Жозе - в последние дни они даже не разговаривали, так зачем теперь? Но отступиться и отсидеться в стороне казалось неприемлемым.

Он снизил скорость и вошел в лобби отеля совершенно спокойно, сорвался на бег только на лестнице и чуть не схлопотал сердечный приступ, увидев, что дверь в номер Жозе приоткрыта. Поль влетел в номер и тут же столкнулся с его недовольным владельцем прямо в коридоре.

\- Погба! Ты что здесь делаешь? - удивился Жозе.

\- Блин, слава Богу! Я думал, пока доеду, тут уже будет пустой и убранный номер, ну знаешь, как после того, как пациент умер...

Жозе вместо того, чтобы поругаться всласть, осторожно коснулся ладонью его разгоряченного лба.

\- Что, опять сериалов про врачей насмотрелся?

\- Ага, guilty pleasure, - Поль широко улыбнулся и тут же без перехода сказал: - Мне так жаль.

\- Чего именно?

\- Нет, не так, - Поль подошел еще ближе и сгреб Жозе в медвежьи объятия. - Теперь правильно. Мне очень жаль.

Жозе осторожно обнял его в ответ - это можно было считать победой.

\- Не жалей. Всё к лучшему. 

\- Мне жаль, что я подвел тебя. И ничего не смог сделать.

\- А вот об этом тем более не жалей - я тоже много кого подвел, и что теперь?

\- Да, что теперь?

Жозе чуть отстранился.

\- Поль. Отпусти меня.

Поль разжал руки и опустил голову. Ну, вот и всё. Что ж, он хотя бы попытался и теперь ни о чем не жалел. Жозе отошел к столу и вдруг начал что-то писать на бумаге для заметок, которая была в каждом номере отеля. Он вдумчиво проверил написанное, оторвал листок и передал Полю.

\- Вот.

\- Эмм… Португалия, город, индекс… Это что?

\- Мой адрес. Помнишь, ты говорил, что нам стоит подождать до тех времен, пока кого-то из нас не уволят?

Поль радостно улыбнулся.

\- То есть, я могу к тебе в гости приехать, когда меня уволят?

\- Там еще и телефон есть. Звонить можешь до этого момента.

\- А, ой! Подожди, я сейчас напишу почту и всё такое, - Поль оторвал кусок бумаги себе и начал старательно выводить буквы и цифры. 

Жозе сел на стул и сложил руки, глядя на то, как Поль скрючился над столом.

\- Ты знаешь, что ты невыносимый человек?

\- Знаю-знаю, мне правда жаль, что мы не сработались. 

\- А я не жалею. Есть вещи важнее футбола.

\- О, например?

\- Вот уволишься - узнаешь!

Поль спрятал улыбку, неожиданно едва ли не впервые с Жозе, прочитав между строк. Похоже, он уже и так всё знал.


End file.
